


Breaking Point

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: “Hange..”You frowned, moving yourself closer to them, keeping her hand close to your body.“I don’t think I’m fit to do this anymore.”
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Kudos: 53
Collections: Lumos_fictions Hange Zoe shorts





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into something completely different than I originally had planned. Idek what this is.
> 
> Unedited.

The week hadn’t been the easiest. It felt like it was just constant loss after another and that it was all for nothing. In reality it wasn’t for nothing, but when you feel so small in such a world as this one, you can’t help but think ‘what for? All these people died for what?’ You always did your bets to suppress such thoughts and feelings, but you are human and have your breaking points. You would isolate yourself from everyone, spending your nights crying in your room just wanting this war to end. You never want to bother anyone when you are feeling down as others have problems too.

In times when everyone else was falling apart you always did your best to be there for them, and this was one of those times. Everyone had their breaking points, and tonight it was Hanges. They had been drinking for most of the day, trying to keep themselves hidden from everyone else. Levi found them on the floor in the kitchen crying over breaking a fresh bottle of whiskey, he came to you to “babysit” them as he had ‘better things to do.’ Of course you agreed, Hange and you have been friends since your first days training to be in the survey corps. Aftering taking a pretty decent beating by losing their eye and one of the closest people to her, Moblit. It was sort of expected to happen at some point.

Levi had basically locked Hange up in her room, making it so they couldn’t accidentally hurt themselves more. You knocked on the door before unlocking it, with the key Levi gave you, and entering. Barely getting the door closed behind you Hange ran up and jumped onto you, hugging you tightly. It was clear she had been crying. Her face red, her eye puffy. Both looked worse thanks to the alochol. The bandage that covered the other eye looked freshly changed, Levi must've done it before he left them in here.

“Ah! (y/n)! You’re here!” Hange slurred, their grip tightening around your waist. You felt their hot breath on your neck. You shivered at the feeling, butterflies stirring in your stomach. Placing your hands on their shoulders, trying to push them off of you. They pouted as their grip loosened and were pushed away from you. Being friends with Hange so long you think you’d get used to her without her uniform on. She wore a plain white long sleeve shirt, the sleeves unevenly pushed up their arms, a normal pair of beige loose fitting pants, and no glasses.

You gave them a soft smile, the smell of alcohol finally hitting you. They clearly drank a lot, they swayed back slightly even with you holding on to them.

“Come on, let’s sit you back down.”

You lead Hange over to her bed where a few bottles of alcohol lay. Sitting her down on the bed you collected the bottles and placed them on the desk that sat against the wall. A few candles dimly lit the room. You looked over at Hange, her expression faded from the one they had when you first entered the room. They stared blankly at the floor.

Walking over you sat down beside them, talking their hand in yours in hopes of comforting them.

“How are you feeling, Hange?”

Hange stayed silent, tears filling up her eye. You watched as the tears slowly fell down their cheek and on to the floor.

“I can’t see..”

“Well you don’t have your glasses on silly.” You made the lighthearted comment in hopes to cheer her up some. You looked over to the small table that sat on the floor beside the bed, her glasses placed on top.

“Do you want your glasses?” You ask softly, squeezing their hand.

“What’s the point? It’s not like it’s going to bring my eye back..”

“Hange..”

You frowned, moving yourself closer to them, keeping her hand close to your body.

“I don’t think I’m fit to do this anymore.” 

Hange tilted her head up, now looking blankly at the wall. Using their free hand they wiped the tears from their cheek. Alcohol made her mood extremely unstable. You witness that they first time you two drank together, back when you both got accepted to be survey corps. They would go from super happy, pumped up, to angry and pessimist in seconds.

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s the alcohol talking. There’s no one better fit for this than you.”

Hange frowned, clearly not accepting the praise. They pulled their hand out of yours, placing it in their lap. You felt your heart sink. You have never seen them like this ever. It hurt you to know that this was probably the worst that they’ve felt in a long time.

“I’m tired of seeing people I care for die.”

“Hange..”

You made sure to speak softly, carenly. You didn’t want to upset her more than she already was.

“I understand that it hurts. We lose people all the time, and yes it does suck, but there’s a reason. It’s not useless. It’s not for nothing. I’m positive that everyone that is here right now wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. We are saving humanity for fuck sakes Hange!”

You didn’t mean to sound upset, but you were. As much as you tried to keep yourself calm it was hard. You understood what they were feeling, whenever you felt like this Hange would do her best to try and knock some sense into you.

Hange let out a sigh, leaning back and falling onto the bed, arms outstretched.

“I’m just tired.” They muttered, covering their face with their arm.

You shifted yourself, turning to face her, your legs tuck under you. Placing your hands on your lap.

“You should sleep it off...i’m sure the alcohol isn’t helping.”

Hange groaned, rolling on to her side, placing their hands under their head as a pillow. They stared into space, silent.

“I will stay if you’d like. I’m always here for you Hange.”

The silence stayed for a few more minutes. You got, removing yourself of your jacket as you planned to stay the rest of the night in Hange’s room with them. Your chest felt heavy with guilt. Not being able to make them feel better in the moment felt terrible, but you had to do you best. Placing your jacket on the back of the chair that sat by the desk, you look over at the bed where Hange lay. 

They had made their way under the covered, head on the pillow, eye closed. You smiled to yourself, making your way back over to the bed, putting out the candles in the process. You sat yourself down once again.

“Hange?” You whispered. They were already deep asleep. You let out a sigh of relief knowing that they could feel better in their moment of rest. Pulling your legs up and onto the bed, you covered yourself with the blankets, feeling the heat radiating off of Hanges body. Pulling the covers up to our neck you rolled over to face her. A small smile spread across your lips.

“I love you Hange..I believe in you.” 

Closing your eyes, you too, fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again apologizing for any mistakes.


End file.
